


Bookstore Lesbians

by TeamBertolt2k15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But after that she'd be more her normal self, F/F, I think that Ymir would be nervous first trying to ask her out okay, alright I suck at tagging, mentioned Reiner/Bertl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamBertolt2k15/pseuds/TeamBertolt2k15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new, very cute girl starts working at Ymir's favorite bookstore, so she watches from a distance until Historia talks to her. Lesbian antics ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstore Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic yay I love titan shifting homos. This was somewhat inspired by a tumblr post, I can't find the link but I will put it up once I find it (if you recognize it put it in the comments so that I can give the artist credit!)
> 
> This is shorter than my last one, but I hope you still enjoy it! Comments are highly appreciated so that I may make future fics better! My tumblr is [actual-anime-trash](http://actual-anime-trash.tumblr.com) if you'd like to send me a request (Terrible titles strike again)

Ymir sat in her car parked in front of the bookstore, gripping the steering wheel with both hands as she looked through the frosted glass at a small blonde who was placing books onto one of the shelves. Ymir took a deep breath and muttered, "You can do this" before moving one hand to open the door, hesitating at the handle, then bringing it back to the wheel before groaning and placing her forehead on her clenched fists. "Why can't I do this?"

The bookstore had been Ymir's preferred spot to relax when she needed a quiet place, as her room in her apartment wasn't an option when her roommate had his boyfriend over. She was good friends with the two, but Reiner and Bertholdt were so loud behind closed doors that it drove her crazy. Something about the combination of soothing smell of ground coffee mixed with the smell of books and soft indie music playing over the speakers appealed to her, so she often found herself often with a cup of coffee, either reading a new book or watching people of different ages and lifestyles mill in and out of the bookstore.

A few weeks ago, however, the bookstore hired a new girl named Historia. She had noticed how often Ymir frequented the bookstore, and eventually approached the tall brunette. Ymir wouldn't admit it to Historia, but ever since she started working there, Ymir started visiting the bookstore more often to watch the smaller girl work. The meticulous way she worked with a small smile always on her lips made Ymir blush more than she was used to, which was not at all. Not wanting to be noticed in her stalker-like espionage Ymir often hid behind whatever bookshelves were tall enough to conceal her large frame, peeking over large hard back books as she watched the blonde work—chuckling lightly at the way her eyebrows furrowed so cutely when she couldn't find the placement of a book and blushing at the look of pure joy that came on Historia's face whenever she was able to successfully help a customer—shoving her nose back into the book whenever the blonde looked her way.

One day Historia had decided to approach the towering brunette with her back turned, catching her off guard when she asked in her cheerful voice, "Hey! Can I help you find anything?"

Ymir had nearly jumped out of her skin at the honey like voice behind her, a small blush coming across the freckles on the bridge of her nose as she turned around to face the smiling goddess, "Um, no, I'm just hanging around."

Historia nodded, smile not fading a bit as she said, "Well I just noticed you're in here a lot, thought you might need help."

Ymir's blush deepened as she realized that Historia had actually noticed her presence in the bookstore, "Yeah well my roommate and his boyfriend are really loud when they fuck, so I come here."

Now it was Historia's turn to blush as she let out a small giggle, "That's rather unfortunate." The radio on her hip crackled to life, an angry sounding man calling for Historia to come to the back. She turned to Ymir, "I gotta go, it was nice talking to you..."

"Um, Ymir." She said, slightly disappointed the blonde had to leave.

"Ymir!" There was something especially sweet hearing her name come from the blonde's lips. Historia smiled as she waved, "If you ever need anything just find me!" She turned away and started off in the direction she had came, Ymir watching her blonde hair swish back and forth as she walked. She then noticed that a song other than their usual indie mix was playing, listening closely she realized it was "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus playing on the speakers. The song quickly became her favorite, because each time she heard the notes playing from her headphones or car speakers, the only thing she could think of was Historia and her beautiful smile and the idea of being able to hold her. Now Ymir wasn't a romantic (or at least that was what she thought before encountering the goddess that was Historia) but the girl just made Ymir want to protect her in the form of cuddling under Ymir's sheets, playing with Historia's blonde hair between her fingers while Ymir laid soft kisses on her head. 

After the first encounter, Ymir started looking for Historia each time she frequented the bookstore and talking to her whenever she had the chance. Ymir was surprised that her boisterous attitude didn't put off the small blonde, on the contrary, Historia seemed to be amused by whatever Ymir would say. Even her off color jokes about various customer's appearance's earned muffled laughter (Historia always tried to stay quiet; her manager was a pissy midget that was mad no matter what) that made Ymir blush. Their first encounter was three weeks ago and now Ymir was sitting in her car, listening to "Your Guardian Angel" and watching the blonde work while trying to get up the nerve to ask her out on a date.

Five minutes later full of intense internal debate, Ymir finally yanked the keys out of the ignition, threw the door of her jeep open and stepped out in the biting pre-winter cold. She clenched her teeth and hugged her arms (Ymir was too stubborn to wear a coat in 43 degree weather; if she did it was admitting it was cold therefore admitting weakness) as she trudged over to the bookstore, throwing the door open and making a bee line to Historia with a confident smirk on her face.

Her smirk however, turned timid once Historia turned to the approaching brunette and gave her the smile that could cure cancer. "Hey, Ymir, what's up?"

"Not much, I just needed to tell you something." Ymir looked over the small blonde, who was wearing cream skinny jeans with a white tank top and oversized pink cardigan. She was the cutest thing Ymir had ever seen, and was driving her nuts. The more she thought about it, the more unlikely it seemed that this cute bundle of pure goodness could even be remotely attracted to a rude, blunt giant. Ymir soon became self-conscious of her choice of clothing; a red flannel with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. She couldn't have dressed up a bit nicer to ask out a girl that was way out of her league?

Historia titled her head to the side, blonde hair spilling from her shoulder to behind her back, "What is it?"

Ymir bit at her lip before speaking, feeling her heart smacking against the walls of her chest in anticipation, "I like you."

A small smile came onto the blonde's lips, "Well I like you too, Ymir."

The brunette let out a sigh. This was the problem with being a lesbian; declarations of affection commonly being misinterpreted as gestures of friendship. "I mean I really really like you, Historia."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't think I quite understand."

Ymir let out a frustrated groan, realizing there was no tiptoeing around it, decided to just drop kick it out of the park, "I mean I have a massive lesbian crush on you!"

Historia's eyebrows shot up in understanding, "Oh!" Then her lips turned into a grin as she repeated in a lower voice, "Oh."

Ymir nodded, shoving her hands in her pocket while staring intently at the bookshelf next to Historia's head, it looked like the bookstore had gotten James Patterson's new book in (did the guy even do anything besides write?). "So do you wanna go on a date or something?"

Historia giggled before grabbing Ymir's arm and pulling her down to give a her a light kiss on the cheek, "I get off in thirty minutes, meet me outside then."

A blush came on the brunette's cheeks as she grinned and nodded, "Yeah, see you then!"

She walked outside, feeling triumphant and more like her confident, boisterous self as she got into the drivers seat of her jeep, putting it into drive before peeling out of the parking lot. Ymir had a hot date in thirty minutes, she had to look good.


End file.
